


"Just Stay, Dammit"

by White_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux gets a shot, Hux hates needles, Hux is shirtless, Injured Hux, M/M, Mitaka helps, Mitaka is flustered, Mutual Pining, only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Excerpt:<br/>“No,” Hux snarled, slamming his fist on the chair arm. “You are here now.” He glanced quickly at the medic who was tapping the obscenely long needle. Hux paled. “Please, just...stay, dammit.”<br/>Swallowing hard, Mitaka pulled up a chair.<br/>In the years serving under the General, Mitaka had never seen this side of him. Hux was always so self-assured, an unwavering statue of control in a well-tailored uniform.<br/>Now, Hux sat in the examination chair trembling as a fever spread over his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Stay, Dammit"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Writer: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“Sir, she needs to give you an injection,” Mitaka insisted, the blood draining from his face at the sight of General Hux’s weakened state.

“I...I will be fine,” Hux said, “J-just give me some more bacta and I will sleep it off.”

Before Mitaka could argue, Hux was already lifting himself off the examination chair. The moment his boots touched the ground, however, the general cried out in pain, clutching the bloody bandages wrapped around his chest.

Mitaka rushed forward, catching Hux’s falling form in his arms. Careful not to touch the man’s chest, Mitaka eased his general back into the chair. Hux sank down with a low groan.

“Sir,” the medical officer sighed, “I don’t believe you understand the severity of the situation. Monkey lizard bites are nasty enough, but their claws carry a lethal toxin that works quickly on humans.” She narrowed her eyes behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. “Unless you want to go into cardiac arrest right here, I suggest you take this shot _now._ ”

Hux shot the officer a murderous look.

“Sir, let her do her job,” Mitaka pleaded. “She-” his words cut away as Hux diverted his death gaze to the Lieutenant.

“I do not need a shot,” he retorted, the barest traces of a quiver in his voice. Still, he leaned back and placed his elbow on the plush arm of the chair.

“I know,” the medic said, in a surprisingly sympathetic tone, “but thank you for humoring me, general.”

As the officer prepped the syringe she gave a furtive nod to Mitaka as if suggesting something. _What_ is she suggesting?

She arched an eyebrow and nodded to Mitaka again, then nodded to Hux, who was oblivious to the exchange.

_What? Stay with him? With the general? He doesn’t want me here. He would want a superior officer here, surely._

Mitaka turned to the door. “Sir, I’ll go get Colonel Datoo.”

“No,” Hux snarled, slamming his fist on the chair arm. “You are here now.” He glanced quickly at the medic who was tapping the obscenely long needle. Hux paled. “Please, just...stay, dammit.”

Swallowing hard, Mitaka pulled up a chair. In the years serving under the General, Mitaka had never seen this side of him. Hux was always so self-assured, an unwavering statue of control in a well-tailored uniform.

Now, Hux sat in the examination chair trembling as a fever spread over his body. The monkey lizard had shredded most of Hux’s uniform and the medical officer had cut away the remainder, leaving Hux terribly exposed.

Bandages were wrapped tightly around a pair of broad, solid pectorals that heaved with every labored breath, which Mitaka found himself staring at them for an inappropriate amount of time before lowering his eyes.

 _Stop it,_ he scolded himself, _he is injured. This isn’t an opportunity for you to...look._

Still...Mitaka glanced up again, watching sweat trickle down Hux’s body, moving over his rippled abdomen which flexed and contracted as he breathed. The droplets traveled downwards towards the barest hint of a black waistband of his-

“Lieutenant!” Hux snapped.

Mitaka stood up straight. “Sir!” He expected Hux to shout an angry order, but the general only gave him a horrified look as the medical officer pushed the plunger up, purple liquid squirting out of the needle.

Mitaka remembered how painful this particular shot was, and he shuddered knowing the agony Hux was about to endure. He could not think of any words to calm him except...“I’m here.” He leaned forward and put his gloved palm over Hux’s bare hand.

“I can see that,” Hux snapped and pulled his hand away. Sweat poured from his face as he stared hard into Mitaka’s eyes, and pointedly away from the needle. Rather than moving his hand away from the chair arm, Mitaka resigned to keep it there...just in case.

“3...2…” The medical officer pushed the needle deep into Hux’s bicep.

Hux slammed his hand down onto Mitaka’s and squeezed hard. Mitaka sucked in a sharp breath. The general’s grip was powerful. Mitaka clapped his free hand over Hux’s and bit the inside of his cheek, focusing on Hux’s eyes which had dissolved from a homicidal scowl to a helpless gaze.

Mitaka’s heart broke into pieces as he stroked the general’s knuckles. “It’s almost done,” he said in a soothing tone, “I’m here. It’s okay.”

“I cannot-” Hux gritted his teeth. His forearms tensed and veins surfaced along his biceps. Mitaka had no idea of the kind of power Hux hid beneath that uniform…

_Star’s sake, Lieutenant, focus. The general’s suffering is far from over!_

Mitaka’s heart sank as he realized what was coming next. The shot itself was bad enough. Mitaka remembered that initial plunge, as though his entire arm was injected with molten lava. It was impossible to get away from and it does not cease for what seemed like an eternity.

_But the worst part is the following effects, one of which should kick in right about-_

Hux’s eyes shot wide open.

The antidote was now coursing through Hux’s bloodstream, burning away the monkey lizard’s venom. Mitaka watched that stony resolve he adored so much in Hux crumble under the agony.

_How did I handle it? How did I endure this?_

He was fifteen when he received this shot...his first boyfriend had been with him at the time. He remembered sobbing...a lot. And Max had said to him, _“Just hug me, Phel, as tight as you want. It will pass eventually.”_

Even though it hadn’t lessened the pain, it helped.

Mitaka threw his arms around Hux’s neck and squeezed tight.

He expected to be pushed away. Or to be yelled at or…

Hux let out a painful snarl and wrapped his arms around Mitaka’s torso, burying a soaked forehead into his shoulder and digging his fingers hard into Mitaka’s back.

Hux’s powerful arms squeezed Mitaka so hard he was sure his ribs would crack, but the Lieutenant closed his eyes and endured.

For his general, he would endure anything, even if his body had to shatter in the process.

“It’s okay. I have you,” Mitaka whispered, trying not to sound as suffocated as he was. He stroked the back of Hux’s sweat-soaked hair and felt the general’s whole body shudder.

_ _

_It should be lessening soon. Please, for his sake…_

Hux’s body finally began to relax and Mitaka took several deep, but subtle, gasps for air.

An unexpected ache spread across Mitaka’s chest as he forced himself to pull away from Hux and he eased him back against the med chair once again.

Hux’s eyes were hooded. They looked dreamily up at Mitaka, the barest hint of a smile along his face as the antidote’s euphoric after-effects took over.

“Phel…” Hux said, barely a whisper.

Mitaka’s heart lurched. “S-sir?”

Hux’s eyes fluttered a moment before he passed out. Horrified, Mitaka looked up to the medical officer who merely yawned, scrolling through her datapad.

“You can wait for him outside,” she said, not looking up. “He’s still dehydrated and this type of serum is more potent than the standard issue. But he’ll wake up feeling good as new...or well...he will be alive at least.”

\-----

Even after an hour of waiting, Mitaka still smelled of him.

Sharp First Order-issued soap. Clean sweat. And a hint of expensive woody aftershave.

As he waited outside the med bay, Mitaka wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to how perfectly Hux fit in his arms.

“Lieutenant.”

Mitaka dropped his arms immediately, finding Hux standing in the doorway, still bare-chested, but no longer wearing the bandage. The bacta did its job, but the scars would be permanent. Mitaka’s drifted over the long jagged scars. They added a certain fierceness to the general’s already exquisite body.

 _Exquisite?! Stop it, Phel._ Mitaka dropped his gaze. “Are you feeling better sir?”

“Yes. Lieutenant, thank you.” His voice was back to its cool, even tone, though his face still glistened with perspiration, and his hair was a disheveled mess.

“I was just doing my duty, sir.”

“All the same,” Hux approached Mitaka. He stood close...too close. And yet not close enough.

The Lieutenant could feel the heat of Hux’s skin. He suppressed the urge to press against him, to brush that impossibly red hair away from his forehead.

_This is wrong. He is your general._

Mitaka was about to pull away when Hux caught the Lieutenant’s hands in his own. This time, his grip was gentle. “Did I hurt you?”

Resisting the urge to wince because yes, his hands were definitely bruised beneath his gloves, Mitaka shook his head. “I’m fine, sir. Wait...don’t.”

Hux slipped the glove off of Mitaka’s hand, exposing blue bruises that were blossoming on his pale skin.  

The general frowned. “Lieutenant, I am…” the word seemed to be foreign to him as he said it, “... _sorry_.”

He wished he could hear the general call him Phel again, but then…

_How did the general know to call me Phel? Only my closest friends know that name._

“Sir? May I ask you-”

“General!” The medical officer popped her head into the waiting room. “Why are you still here? Go to your quarters and get _rest._ Lieutenant, make sure he doesn’t find his way to the bridge and work himself to death _._ ”

Hux narrowed his icy blue eyes. “I am still your superior, Officer Zaad.”

Mitaka’s heart fluttered involuntarily, seeing that spark restored in his general.

_Not now, Phel..._

Officer Zaad scoffed. “Not while you’re in my medbay, sir. Here I am the Supreme Leader. Now, go get some rest.”

The General glowered, but eventually relented and turned to Mitaka. “Lieutenant, lead the way.”

\-----

Hux did not want help. He did not _need_ help.

However, putting one foot in front of the other was proving more and more difficult as he walked through the _Finalizer_.

The _fifth_ time Lieutenant Mitaka asked if Hux needed assistance walking, he reluctantly accepted.

Mitaka was surprisingly strong for being small in stature. He slipped easily beneath Hux’s arm and propped him up with little effort. Feeling safe enough, the general indulged in leaning heavily against his Lieutenant, catching the sweet scent of clean linens and traces of lavender.

_Focus, Armitage. Focus._

And the Lieutenant felt so solid.

 _No, Armitage._ He admonished himself. _As soon as you get into your quarters, tell him to leave._

“Where is your bedroom,” Mitaka asked the moment they walked into the general’s quarters.

_Dismiss him! You know where your damn bedroom is._

“Second door on the left,” Hux said, groggily.

The sheets felt blessedly cool beneath him and he sank into his plush bed with a sigh. He writhed on the silken sheets, the material singing beneath him. His head floated in residual euphoria from the antidote and with a purr he felt his body finally loosening up.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Mitaka was still standing beside the bed, quietly staring at him. There was a bit of sweat above the young officer’s lip. His dark eyes darted away the moment Hux looked at him.

_Shoo him away. Rest, dammit._

“Lieutenant,” Hux sat up. “You were going to ask me something earlier.”

 _Why are you stalling?_ His mind screamed at him, but he ignored it.

Mitaka kept his eyes lowered, a rosiness surfaced on his cheeks. “Sir, I just wanted to know…”

“Go ahead, Lieutenant. You have seen me at my worst today. There is not much else to hide.”

“How did you know...to call me ‘Phel?’”

A cold sweat broke out over Hux’s body.

_Did I truly call him Phel? Aloud?_

Hux swallowed hard, trying not to think of the times he had spent alone in this very bed fantasizing about the young, handsome Lieutenant. Imagining him beneath his general while Hux rode him, all the while moaning that name.

Hux had thought he made up the nickname. It was the only name he could come up with that did not sound so formal as “Dopheld” and not so insincere as “Mitaka.”

It was a logical assumption, but to actually utter it aloud. To Mitaka himself _._

When a sudden shock of pain struck him, he was oddly thankful for it.

It started in his arm. His muscle twitched, the sensation sending spasms throughout his body. Pins and needles soon followed, torturing him just beneath his skin.

He curled into a ball panting, slamming his fist hard against the pillow as the prickling sensation intensified.

“Sir!”

He dimly felt Mitaka kneel next to him on the bed.

“I’m fine.” He clenched his teeth. “You may leave.”

The pain surged through him in waves. Short moments of relief followed by long stretches of razor sharp pain.

“Sir, I’ve endured this before. It won’t stop for a while,” Mitaka said. “I can stay until it passes.”

Hux wanted him to stay.

He needed Mitaka to stay.

He wanted him to wrap his arms around Mitaka...around Phel...and feel grounded like he had back in the med bay. He had never needed another man so badly as he needed Mitaka in that moment.

And it horrified him.

His secret desires for Mitaka were more manageable when the Lieutenant was a mere fantasy in his head. In his mind Hux was always in control, cool and confident. And Mitaka was the adoring lover, eyes shining with awe for his infallible general.

Those fantasies were crushed by the harsh reality that Hux was weak and helpless and Mitaka had been his pillar of strength in the medbay.

And he needed that strength again...

“Just leave,” he growled, his body clenching again.

A soft, smooth hand touched his shoulder. “Is that what you want?” Mitaka asked in a low voice.

Hux closed his eyes and drew his knees up.

“...No.”

Without another word, Mitaka slipped onto the bed. He gathered Hux’s face, drenched with sweat, and laid it across his lap. Hux gripped onto Mitaka’s leg, taking care not to squeeze too hard, feeling pangs of guilt at causing so many bruises on the Lieutenant’s soft hands earlier.

“Squeeze as hard as you need to,” Mitaka said, as though sensing his hesitation. “I’ll be fine.”

When the next bout of pain came, he could not help himself. His fingers dug into Mitaka’s thighs and in response Mitaka merely ran a hand along his back, stroking his skin and making soft hushing noises. Hux held onto those noises, and clung desperately to the gentle caresses.

“Th-thank you, Lieutenant.” Tears welled in his eyes from the pain...

_...and for no other reason, of course._

“You...could call me Phel if you wish,” Mitaka offered, brushing the hair out of Hux’s eyes, “And you’re welcome, sir.”

Though the pain still wracked his body, somehow it felt more bearable.

“Armitage.” The name tumbled from Hux’s mouth before he could stop it.

“Armitage.” A blush crept onto Mitaka’s cheeks.  “It will be okay, Armitage. I’ll stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Phel…”


End file.
